1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight cleaner and more particularly pertains to cleaning headlights of a vehicle with a headlight cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headlight cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, headlight cleaners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning the headlights of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,072 to Stirling discloses a cleaning applicator with a swivel handle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,664 to Triplett discloses a windshield cleaner dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,166 to Morrison discloses a headlight cleaning attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,301 to Di Salvo et al. discloses a device for cleaning the headlight glass on motor vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,807 to Smahlik discloses a scrubbing attachment for a squeegee. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,339 to Bristow discloses an apparatus for cleaning headlight lenses and similar surfaces.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a headlight cleaner that provides a single tool that allows the headlights of a vehicle to be readily scrubbed with a brush and wiped clean with a squeegee.
In this respect, the headlight cleaner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning headlights of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved headlight cleaner which can be used for cleaning headlights of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.